


Dark the way............

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel, M/M, Multi, Power Bottom Dean, Sex Toys, Slight Power Play, kind of Sam in Charge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Basically just a Human Angel beeing used by his hunters for their benefits.........and maybe for his own.......





	Dark the way............

**Author's Note:**

> As always......................  
> No Beta  
> NO nativspeaker  
> A loooot of mistakes ahead.................any Kind of mistakes........

Dark the way……….. SPN FF

 

The blue eyed was barely consious, his body still forcefully moved forward, pushed into the mattress with any trust Sam was slamming down with all his strength.  
It was always like that…  
“Still not finished?” Dean leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed in front of his chest while he watched his little brother fucking their Angel, (feacely) as usual.  
Sam growled at that comment but didn’t slow down. His brother would have his part soon enough, for now it was his time enjoying the celestial being.  
And also, Sam knew his older sibling well enough to know that his comments were just to cover his impatience and that was something Sam loved within their relation.  
He could hold power over Dean this way.  
The dark blond wouldn’t leave until he had finished, pounding into the Angel’s ass and spread him wide open by any means, until he would moan in pleasure filling Cass up for the third time today.  
Dean would stay, restless, expectant and aroused, but he would wait………..

Over time they had developed that uncommon, unique relation and with the Angel stumbling in it had become way more interesting.  
While Dean was allowed to hold to his grumpy, bossy and dominant behaviour while they work in the real world some cases, it changed the moment they stepped into the bunker. From that moment on it was Sam who was in command, the one leading the fun and games.  
Well, at least in the bedroom but Sam was ok with that.  
It was the easiest way to control Dean, if you weren’t willing to risk to get killed because you did something to Dean’s beloved Car.  
So, controlling him over his sexuality was the safe way of put him on a leach. Well, safe in a hunters definition.  
Dean was still something to deal with…………….  
“He is ……….hn…sooooo………loose ….hng…….so ready for you……..”  
Sam groaned trusting even deeper, watching his brother licking his lips in anticipation. But Sam wouldn’t make it easy for the older man, he had decided to ride this one as long as possible just to torture his brother. 

The mentioned one was already fondling his crotch, grabbing it tight and biting his lower lip.  
His green eyes changed from the younger ones movements and his sweat glistening body to the very exhausted and drained, now human body of their former Angel.  
Dean has long noticed that his brother probably had left some of the darkness he had hold more than once within his well shaped body and clever mind.  
And since they had, both laid hands on the angel that had basically fallen for the older Winchester, Sam had worked out this dark within on Castiel.  
Dean would have fought the Angel and actually did a few times but Sam had done it this way from the early beginning.  
The older Hunter took a bit longer to realise the advantages that came with this opportunity.  
It had been more than fun to ride out any anger, any frustration and any other negative emotional feeling that crossed the hunters mind.  
And the Angel had taken it, all of it.  
The guild Dean had felt at the beginning didn’t last long as he had trust into that being the first time. Castiel had welcomed him like nothing he had ever experienced before. He was fitting like a perfect glove, tightly closing around him, squeezing at the perfect places at the perfect time.  
A perfect creation, Dean had thought after coming down from his first high he had with another male….., well kind of. Technically Cass wasn’t a human before so it wasn’t really fucking a man.  
Sam had shaken his head on that argument but if his brother needed that to get it over, he wasn’t complaining or judging at all. He’d never done that, it was one of the basic rules for their living together under one roof and working on the job.

However, since their Angel really had become a human they didn’t dare to touch the matter by any means.  
The brothers went on just like before and both explored a newly desire. They actually loved that they were able to get the Angel exhausted, to actually see him suffer.  
Before that, Cass was pretty much unfaced by anything that had been done to him by either of the hunters.  
But now…………  
The dark haired made a small sound that could have been a world or just a weak moan of pleasure or pain as Sam humped him further.

And since within this walls Dean was basically limited in his personal desires and wishes, he had figured that he liked to tease Cass when Sam was finished with him and just left some ‘pieces’ to chew on.  
Sam was packed, not more but different than his brother but Dean had made his peace with that, although he didn’t like to plunge into the former Angels hole after his brother had fucked him loose and wide open. But for what he had in mind it was a nice plus while playing with Cass and driving them both to the edge.  
Dean’s dick started pulsating uncomfortable in his tight jeans, just thinking of what he could, would do when Sam handed Castiel over, finally.  
But so far the younger one didn’t seem ready to do that. He was still drilling into the smaller one who was grabbing on the sheets, his knuckles already turning white at this effort.  
Dean watched fascinated the blushed and sweating face, the wide open mouth so that he could breathing properly at the treatment he was experiencing.  
Cass had never complained at what his humans were doing to him. He hadn’t fully understand it either but it hadn’t bothered him at all. It always had been a mystery to the Angel what Humans could find on these kind of activities but since he had become human himself it had changed tremendously.  
Before it wasn’t even a physical connection for him, nor was it an emotional connection or anything close to either of that.  
But now it was the time he was experiencing almost all human emotions in it’s purest form and it frightened the former celestial being. Cass was actually afraid of Sam and Dean after they had fucked him the first time he became a human. But it was exciting him by no means as well. He could feel hate, fear, arousal, pain and even love and care it the brothers were less distracted from their work and hunt or other circumstances were driving them, which…… obviously wasn’t the case today.

“ahhh….ah……” The dark haired could feel every movement within and the weight that was pressing on him as Sam was trusting deep again and again.  
Cass had never experienced weakness in that form, he had never felt so vulnerable and surrendered before and with the curiosity of a newly discovered pleasure he had stepped in.  
His blue eyes locked at Dean standing close and smiling at him, gentle and warm like he sometimes does. Cass view had become a bit blurry, maybe due to his sweat dripping down or maybe he had tears in his eyes, the former angel didn’t know. It had been a surprise whenever a new emotional reaction had hit him physically and it still wasn’t over. Every day there were more, new ones and changing ones.  
It was so overwhelming that it had almost ripped him apart.  
And it was even more surprising to realise that being treated like this right now was helping to let go or to focus, depending on the hunter that was using him…..  
Castiel closed his eyes completely handing his now fully physical existence over to the Winchesters. When Sam would have fulfilled his needs, Dean would step in as the next, and as exhausted and disassembled as Cass was feeling right now, he was looking forward to it……..

After Sam’s “fearcful” ride Dean would put Cass back together in some parts and would rip out some others.  
Bur Castiel was looking forward to it.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Dean complained slightly as Sam rolled over, breathing heavily but not leaving the bed.  
Cass was still lying on his stomach, trying to get his breath back, his legs spread wide and his skin covert with bruises were Sam had grabbed him to get a better hold for himself.  
“You’re staying huh…?” Dean mentioned but his eyes already on their loyal ally.  
Sam just lazily shrugged his shoulders, his eyes closed and he pulled back his hair with both hands as he was used to when ever he was sweating, to get rid of it on the forehead.  
His grey green eyes turned at the angel as the bed dipped a bit and Dean was entered the scene.  
The older hunter had already take off his cloth as he figured that his sibling wouldn’t leave any time soon, but that was no reason to wait any longer Dean had decided.  
Sam would stay out, he normally does if he had finished with Castiel and wasn’t with Dean alone.  
He watched and Dean was okay with that, it didn’t bother him anymore since he had once tried to spook Sammy away by just going on it, only to realise the younger one wasn’t spooked at all and that having him watch was kinda nice side kick.  
Even though he had giving up on teaching his brother anything anymore, there was just no need to.

Dean made good use of the barely reacting Angel after he had watched Sam’s fluid slowly dripping out of this sore, used hole, still gaping for more. He turned Cass easily on his back and kneeled over the pale but firm body.  
Since they’d be doing this for so long there wasn’t any guild or shame left anymore.  
The dark blond positioned himself right on top of his Angels chest, and yes he still considered him as his.  
He needed something to suck him off after watching his brother fucking their buddy in arms hard and ruthless.  
It had worked on him very well and he wouldn’t be able to take his time if not unload just once and those heavenly lips would do that just fine Dean knew.  
Without even being asked Cass separated his lips, open them up and waited for Dean to enter.  
Sam watched that and it would always be a mystery to him how the two other men did that, how they communicated without even saying a word.  
And they were communicating, every time they get close.  
There was an unspoken gentleness in every move and gesture and Sam loved being able to witness this, every time he was part of it.  
There was a way his brother was able to let go just with the Angel around. Something so settle Sam hadn’t figured out yet but Castiel somehow had.  
Dean leaned his head back and closed his eyes, slowly trusting into this hot wet mouth, those full lips closing perfectly around the hunters length, taking him and immediately sucking at him, getting him off.  
It wouldn’t take long and Sam smiled at the blessed view of his brother, completely lost in that moment. The younger Winchester lazily fondled his relaxed erection just for the benefit of some after glow due to the movie playing in front.  
Dean was slowly rocking his hips, trusting into Cass who had his eyes closed and was again grabbing the sheets. He made subdued choking sounds but didn’t stop or complained or turned his head away.  
Dean, kneeling over his chest leaned his upper body forward and supported himself with his hand on the wall right above the head of the bed.  
The moves were lazily and gentle, almost vague.  
Sam started counting to see how long Dean wouldn’t allow Castiel to breath or if the former Angel would turn away on himself. Sam doubt it, the willful obedience Cass had shown towards his brother had astonished Sam more than once, sometimes even frightened him.  
Dean could kill the other man and he wouldn’t even try to fight him off for real, not anymore.  
The choking sounds became a bit louder and the grip on the sheets even tighter as the face colour slowly turned slightly blue. But still Cass didn’t stop sucking Dean’s dick or turned his head away.  
Sam was still counting not interfering just yet, that was his brothers thing and the Angel, even though new to that human thing probably would consider living over serving Dean, right?  
Sam was taught otherwise as just shortly after Cass motions stopped and his body went soft. The Angels head turned to one side and his fingers loosened the grip on the sheets.  
Sam smiled as Dean growled as he slipped out, still unsatisfied.  
Finally the dark blond looked down at his friend realising and being remembered that Castiel wasn’t an Angel anymore.

And although Dean wasn’t happy, he smiled, stroking himself off, for once himself.  
With Cass being out, he at least was able to get his equip ready for his real fun to start.  
Sam watched, still lazily stroking himself, as his brother got up and walked out of the room. The younger one meanwhile had an eye on the Angel who was slightly coming back from his lack of oxygen. He started coughing right away.  
“Hy Cass…….” Sam kind of whispered.  
The blue eyes slowly turned at the younger hunter who gently smiled at him.  
Castiel loved this smile, always had. He liked that Sam seemed to enlighten whenever he was around and he liked how the tall man was allowing him into this bound he had going with his brother. Cass was actually thankful for that but right now he was to exhausted to give any proper reaction but Sam doesn’t seem to mind, he just smiled and stroked himself further on.

As Dean got back, Cass had regained some of his strength even though he hadn’t moved a bit.  
The moment the older one got closer his eyes started showing that gentleness that Sam loved to see on him so much and that Dean was showing so rarely.  
However the stuff he brought with him wasn’t showing that gentleness at all.  
Sam knew his brother would prep the angel but it had been some time since he actually was able to watch it.  
Last time, the younger Winchester remembered, it had been very very exciting and the thought on that alone brought his dick back to live.  
Dean didn’t pay any attention to the younger one, he was busy with other things.  
“You know I really wonder where you storage this stuff…..” Sam mentioned watching as Dean handled the huge plug in, like a pro.  
“There is a lot you don’t know and could learn from me….” Dean just stated and moved on with his preparations. With some of the equip Sam was familiar. He recognised the electro paddles they had used on ‘interrogations’………  
Dean was now slowly working them in next to the plug on two sides, lifting Cass legs to get a better access.  
The dark haired shifted slightly but didn’t move while the older hunter finished his work. After Sam had opened him perfectly there was no need to wait or be needlessly gentle at all.  
The black plug and the paddles were positioned in no time and Dean laid the Angels legs back out. He leaned in and embraced his ally, slowly cupping his cheeks, sweetly kissing him on the still swollen and moist lips from the treatment before.  
The kiss got deeper, harder and more intense slowly as well.  
Till Dean activated the paddles, and immediately Castiel’s head flinched back, leaving the kiss he obviously had enjoyed.  
Sam looked further south at the angel’s semi erection. The electricity was doing a good job he thought, guessing about trying it out himself one day.  
Dean had watched his living toy while he turned on and regulated the electricity.  
He loved how Cass face changed into surprise and arousal every time he turned up the energy.  
It had become a bad habit to tease the former Angels since he had become human because Castiel hadn’t reacted that much before.  
Dean loved seeing reaction on the celestials face and he got drunk on it.  
While he was kissing his ‘toy’ again, the real show started and Sam just made himself more comfortable on his position.  
He watched as Dean started fingering, opening himself with the fingers Cass had licked at just sec before.  
Every moan went straight to the Angels open mouth, captured between the celestial being and his hunter as they were still kissing each other deeply.  
However Cass still hadn’t moved at all and it was again something that fascinated Sam tremendously.  
The angel was still tightly grabbing the sheets, his knuckles white again.

\-------------------------

Dean had long lost his shame in front of his brother but every time he was allowing Sam to witness when he let go and lowered his restrain it was a miracle for the younger Winchester and it was, right now.  
Dean was slowly rocking against the erection beneath him, grinding his ass down the angels crotch. He had prepared himself enough and turned up the energy of the paddles once more.  
The dark blond was ready and so was his ‘toy’ Castiel’s muscle spasm with every shock the paddles sent through his body from within.  
Sam handed over the small tube of lube.  
Dean wouldn’t wait for adjust, he never did. He just slammed himself down right away, starting a hard and fast pace the moment the hips connected.  
And he did it this time as well. Sam could physically feel the sting that hit his brother while still going down completely.

Dean might not be as limber as himself but god was he able to move his hips. Sam had experienced being ridden by his brother and he knew very well what that felt like getting squeezed in this aggressive heat that was his brother and caretaker.  
He wondered what it felt like for Dean with a Dick that was probably twitching due to the electricity. Yeah, he would try this some time for sure.  
But for now………..

Dean slammed his ass back on the ‘stick’ he was riding. Over and over again he got up and slammed back, followed by smooth circles and grindings while he leaned back, closing his eyes and just enjoying being filled like this, feeling the subtle buzzing coming from his Angel/human toy.  
The green eyed didn’t care about Cass status by now, he just enjoyed himself. Something he needed to learn and had managed with their Angel.  
It had helped that Castiel was mostly unfaced by anything the Winchesters had done to him, at this time, so far.  
Sam had realised how the walls around his brothers own desires and needs had crumbled with every time they had laid with the angel, to call it in a more gentle way.

Dean was again slowly circling his hips, ignoring the subtle whimper of the angel who was already trained to be unable to come while the electricity was running trough his body.  
And even if he wouldn’t be trained, as long as Dean wanted it Castiel would try anything to hold it. That was an amusing though and Sam smiled again slightly distracted by his own twitching erection.

Sam watched over at his brother he urged to touch this body, still slowly moving and grinding down on the body beneath. The older one, obviously wasn’t willing to let the Angel come at all, he did not get back into his fast riding, he just watched Castiels face while he got even slower just feeling…………….., he would come untouched Sam could tell as his brother supported his upper body by resting his arms on Cass chest.  
The deep moans got a pitch higher and faster with every new move of the hunters pelvis.  
As he got close enough to barely hold it, Dean switched the control on maximum and waited out the movements of Cass, who was now trusting up as his whole body twitched again and again.

Dean came deeply moaning, his breath hot and unequally and him still facing his angel.  
Who still hadn’t his relieve and wouldn’t have till the older Winchester would decide he could. But that wasn’t yet.  
Dean looked over at Sammy, licking his lips.  
“Fuck him over.” The dark blond kind of commanded and Sam wasn’t sure if he like that change again.  
But Dean got off of Castiel and showed the whimpering creature, his cock almost purple and his body twitching at the shocks running down on him.  
“………pl….please………” It was only a weak whisper but Castiel had turned at Sam and was begging with every strength he had left in his used, now physical vessel……..  
He was wracked and it shows.  
Sam couldn’t reject that offer, he just couldn’t, that weak appearance in that angel, even if he wasn’t one anymore, was touching something deep within him that yelled and moaned and scratched at the surface the hunter had build up over the years.  
Dean sat down next to Cass, lazily fondling his dirtied pale chest, taking some of his cum and feeding it to the poor guy as he had turned his face back at him.  
Castiel was whimpering as Dean snapped at the full erection ripping a full whining out of his toy.  
Sam couldn’t hold any longer he moved over, positioning himself right between the older ones legs. He almost ripped the plug out pulling just one of the paddles with it.  
Without caring he showed himself in right away, sinking in his whole length in one smooth move.  
He jumped a bit as he felt the one paddle still deep within sending another shock out.  
It wasn’t just tingling, it was a stinging pain that hit and Sam immediately understand what his brother had done to their poor companion.  
“DEAN……ahng…..a …bit……aaaaa…..down………..!” His brother seemed confused for a sec. until it dawned on him. That Sam had left on paddle within and that he had the remote control……..  
He grinned but turned it down a bit, still leaving a slight sting going on which Sam seems to enjoy very much as he started fucking their angel again, rocking the used body like it was nothing.  
Dean reached his slicked hand, with which he had fondled Cass before, out and started stroking the heavenly warrior.  
Both Sam and Cass came almost at the same time. Cass as usual almost unheard but with a deep breath and a short sigh afterwards, and Sam’s dark side just yelled out his relieve in a:  
“HOlly FUuuuuck…………!!”  
Dean shook his head, somehow it amused him seeing Sammy like that, so uncontrolled and unfiltered.

The hunter trusted a few more times and dipped in slowly after he’d come. Half marking the Angel from within and half covering this spread ass.  
Dean was still stroking Cass length which hadn’t calmed down yet even though he had painted his belly and Dean’s hand.  
The former angel was still whimpering, overwhelmed by everything and probably overstimulated by any means.  
Dean still stroked the wracked vessel as he leaned in for a slow, deep kiss. Calming the shaking man Sam was still trusting in and still hitting the paddle and the right point.  
The older Winchester slowly went from stroking the dick to fondling the belly and chest, his eyes locked with the midnight blue of their Angel.  
“……..you……were so good…..” He praised, something that still felt awkward but relaxed Castiel enormous and there for was worth it the Winchesters both had decided.  
Sam was smiling as Dean got one of the older ones hands and kissed it.  
They would care for him tonight, as they always did after wards. It was part of the Deal they had going on here. It was an outspoken one and they’d make the rules without asking the third participant but so far it was working, not need to change a winning team was always Deans comment when Sam was talking on it.  
They would care for Cass now, relaxing his sore muscles, slightly stretching and calming his limbs and cleaning him was part of the work the Winchesters had agreed to for having this living toy around and being able to use him to any extent, in every way possible.

Dean was already cupping the Angels cheeks, again kissing his forehead, his eyes, his temples and the tears that had run its path over the whole procedure.  
Sam was still hidden deep within, still tingled by the paddle and being lost in the pleasure of Castiels heat hole.

He would join his brother in calming and caring for the Angel a bit later.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“Next time I want you to hold out longer………” Dean whispered at the sleeping man, gently stroking his dark hair as he realised the questioning look from his brother, holding Castiel from the other side.  
Dean grinned, wiping his brows.  
“You know that there is a way to put in a plug up front as well……….I wonder what this would feel like, having that shoved up my ass……”  
Sam blushed, just staring at his brother who cuddled back close to his Angel and slowly went of to sleep.  
Shortly after followed by an impressed Sam who really needed to take this stuff serious if wanted to stay in command at the bunker………., he guessed.

Done……


End file.
